


Apple-Green Kitchen

by melwil



Series: Tear Stains Universe [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melwil/pseuds/melwil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny painted the kitchen wall a pale apple green . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple-Green Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2004

Ginny painted the kitchen wall a pale apple green, despite Harry's loud protests.

"It's a Slytherin colour," he told her. "Slimy and sneaky and Slytherin."

"You have green eyes," she reminded him. "And you're always wearing green clothes. Green robes. Green jumpers."

"But that's different," he said. There probably should have been further explanations, but he couldn't figure out how they should go.

"I like green," she told him, "especially this green. It makes me feel content."

And he didn't argue with her anymore because he hated the disappointed looks the Weasleys gave him after every argument they had.

"You shouldn't be painting, anyway," he said, "you should use magic or something easier."

Her hands fluttered across her stomach and she laughed before picking her paintbrush up again. "I like painting. It gives me something to think about. There's a real skill to it, you know."

Harry sighed and sat on the sheet covered chair. "You mother worries, you know. She keeps sending me owls asking how you are."

"My mother worries too much." Ginny dipped a finger in the apple-green paint and dabbed it on Harry's nose. "So do you."

"Well that is the first member of my Quidditch team you're carrying there." Harry stood up and wrapped his arms around Ginny. "And he or she's going to be influenced by a green kitchen. Pushed towards Slytherin from the outset."

"You're insane, you know."

Harry shrugged. "I know."


End file.
